


Mantra

by sweetdesertprince



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Newton Geiszler, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdesertprince/pseuds/sweetdesertprince
Summary: It was my uncle’s motto. It was my father’s and my mothers. It was never mine.The first movie seen through moments of bravery





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it isn't really poetry, I don't think. Special thanks to Shinner for feeding my ego until I got the guts to post this. Let me know if you have any recommendations for tags.

Fortune favors the brave. That was my uncle’s motto. It was my father’s and my mothers. It was never mine. I was always the coward, suited to ill luck and pain. But I can’t help but repeat it over and over and over again.

I hiss it through my teeth as needles puncture through my skin, leaving the pigment there as they part ways as if a lover were leaving a kiss. God, it hurt, but I knew this was right. I knew that I would be a rock star. It was the first time they had attacked.

I scream it at the top of my lungs as the wind through the windows of my jeep whips at my face. There was a storm brewing, I could taste it on the air. They had told us all to evacuate, to get out as fast as possible. I stayed to see her in person. I never got close enough. It was the first time I knew what I was destined to do.

I whisper it into the cold as I rush to my doom in the form of science and laboratories. I had signed up for the protection of the human race, and they hadn’t taken me. I had signed up for the prosperity of the human race, and they’d welcomed me with open arms. It was the first time I met him and he showed me hope.

I whimper it through the blue haze that filled my mind as I Drifted with one of those beasts that I both love and detest. I could taste blood and bile and acid and feelings that weren’t mine but were all at once. I hurt in ways I couldn’t describe, felt euphoric in ways that were too complex to understand. One thing was certain, I needed to know more. And I needed to tell them. It was the first time I truly thought I could be a rock star.

I breath it in his mind as we go together into the Drift. I was once again more than myself, a complete stranger to myself, and the most familiar being to myself. I knew that our plan wouldn’t work, that I needed to tell them. I also knew that I had a future now, if the future was there for me to have. My emotions ran wild. It was the first time I stopped thinking in “I’s” and started thinking in “We’s”

We shout it into the hallways as the results of the final fight come in. We had won, the mists of the future had cleared just a little bit. Celebrations were in order, drinking, gambling, cheering. Oh, we had lost so many friends in that final battle, but they had given their lives to help so many others live on. We were rock stars now and we would live on. It was the first time we had won the war and it was wonderful.

I moaned it over his lips as he finally said it, as I finally admitted it to myself. The storm had finally passed and he would forever be with me. our bodies were close and the heat was almost unbearable and I loved it. We loved it. It was utter bliss and we were connected as one, but separate as two halves of the same equation. It was the first time I had ever said “I love you” and meant it.

Fortune favors the brave. That was my uncle’s motto. It was my father’s and my mothers. It was never mine. I was always the coward, suited to ill luck and pain. But I can’t help but repeat it over and over and over again. It is mine now.


End file.
